The Great Princess Uchiha
by Datekoii Dewii-chan
Summary: Seorang gadis yang mendapat ramalan disingkirkan dan dibuang. Namun berkat kecantikan dan kecerdasannya ia mencoba mengendalikan Dinasti terbesar di Negara Api dan berambisi menjadi seorang Permaisuri.


**The Great Princess Uchiha**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Story © Datekoii Dewii  
Warning : EYD Error, Typos, AU, Gender Switch, Death Chara, Mature, Bash Chara, ect.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Laju tapak kaki kuda menghentak keras membelah lebatnya hutan yang gelap gulita. Puluhan pasukan berkuda tengah melaju cepat menuju sebuah desa di bagian barat daya Kerajaan Uchiha. Pasukan yang dipimpin oleh dua orang Pangeran Uchiha beserta seorang Jendral tengah menembus pekatnya malam. Tak sedikit pun guratan lelah di wajah para penunggang kuda tersebut. Justru wajah angkuh, keras, dan tegas lah yang nampak di bawah remangnya cahaya bulan malam itu.

_Hak_

_Hak_

_Hak_

Kuda dipacu semakin cepat mengejar langkah bulan yang tak tersentuh. Remang-remang cahaya bulan menjadi satu-satunya penerangan di jalan hutan yang semakin lebat dan lembab. Sejauh mata memandang hutan yang di penuhi suara-suara hewan malam seolah menjadi pengantar perjalanan panjang mereka. Hingga...

_Sreek_.. _Sreek_..

_Wussh_~

_Zzzrrrttttt_~

_Jleb_.. _Jleb_.. _Jleb_..

**Tap**

Langkah kuda yang berada di barisan depan terhenti. Membuat seluruh pasukan di belakangnya ikut menghentikan laju kuda mereka. Sepasang mata Onyx memicing tajam. Mengamati keadaan sekitar. Telinga tajamnya ia pasang baik-baik.

"Ada apa, Pangeran?" tanya sang Jendral heran, saat si Pangeran tiba-tiba menghentikan kudanya.

"Aku mendengar sesuatu!" jawab sang Pangeran tanpa melihat Jendralnya. Mata Onyx-nya masih setia meneliti keadaan di dalam hutan. "Apa kau tak mendengarnya, Sasuke?" tambahnya melirik sekilas Pangeran Muda di sampingnya.

Sasuke yang ditanya sang kakak segera menajamkan seluruh panca inderanya. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar apa yang didengar oleh kakaknya. Ia kemudian mengangguk membenarkan ucapan sang kakak. Masih memasang mata dan telinga, keduanya mencoba mencari tahu di mana bunyi itu berasal. Kedua Pangeran Uchiha itu saling berpandangan, mengangguk, kemudian mengarahkan kuda mereka ke asal suara. Tanpa ba-bi-bu para prajurit segera mengikuti kedua Pangeran tersebut.

_Jleb.. Jleb.. __Jleb_

"Ugh, sial~ kenapa panahku meleset?!" gerutu seorang gadis sambil mempoutkan bibir bawahnya beberapa centi.

"Bukankah tadi sudah berhasil? Kenapa sekarang gagal?" gadis itu terus menggerutu namun tangannya tetap mengarahkan anak panahnya menuju sasaran yang berjarak beberapa meter di depannya. Matanya memicing menatap arah sasaran. Sampai...

_Wink_.. _Wink_..

"Semoga aku selalu di lindungi Kami-_sama_!" rancau gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya -_yang tiba-tiba menjadi pucat_, dari mata onyx yang sempat dilihatnya. Gadis itu terus merancau tidak jelas seolah-olah baru saja melihat momok yang paling ditakutinya. Dengan tergesa ia segera melangkahkan kedua kakinya meninggalkan tempat latihan, dan berlari semakin masuk ke dalam hutan.

"Huaaaaa~ Hantuuuuu~!" teriaknya sebelum menghilang ke dalam hutan gelap.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke? Apa kau melihat sesuatu?" Pangeran sulung bertanya pelan.

Sasuke menggeleng dan menjawab, "Bukan apa-apa! Sebaiknya kita segera melanjutkan perjalanan!"

Pangeran Itachi hanya mengangguk dan berjalan di belakang adiknya (yang melangkah pergi lebih dahulu) tanpa sempat mempertanyakan perihal gadis yang berteriak tadi.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Desa Nadeshiko, Barat Daya Kerajaan Uchiha**

"Bagaimana?"

"Semuanya aman, Pangeran."

"Panjat dindingnya!"

"Baik!~"

Tujuh buah tali tambang yang ujungnya telah di ikat sebuah jangkar di lempar hingga mencapai bagian atas dinding gerbang. Satu persatu pasukan beserta dua pangeran dan Jendral menaiki ketujuh tambang tersebut hingga seluruhnya sampai di atas gerbang.

"Tangkap semua warga desa dan kumpulkan mereka di altar!" perintah Pangeran Itachi tegas setelah berhasil turun dari atas gerbang beserta seluruh pasukannya.

"Pastikan tidak ada korban!" tambahnya sebelum para pasukan mengerjakan perintah.

.

"Perintah telah dilaksanakan, Pangeran!" lapor seorang prajurit sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan esok hari. Istirahatlah!" ucap Pangeran Itachi datar.

"Kenapa, kakak?" tanya Sasuke penasaran yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan sang kakak.

"Kita telah menempuh perjalanan jauh, biarkan mereka beristirahat. Tiga Minggu kita berkuda. Aku tak mau menyia-nyiakan prajurit ku!" jelas Pangeran Itachi panjang lebar sambil melangkah memasuki tendanya.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti dan mengikuti langkah Itachi masuk ke dalam tendanya. Mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya yang selama hampir Tiga Minggu tidak mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup.

.

Pagi menyapa sangat cepat. Bahkan seluruh pasukan telah kembali berbaris rapih di depan Jendral mereka. Menunggu perintah dari para Pangerannya.

"Panggil, pemimpin desa ini!" perintah Itachi akhirnya. Setelah memastikan semua pasukannya lengkap dan tidak ada yang terlambat serta lepas dari pengawasannya.

Tiga orang prajurit segera membungkuk hormat dan melaksanakan perintah yang diberikan oleh Pangeran Itachi. Selang beberapa menit seorang gadis muda berambut hitam dengan iris emerald telah sampai di hadapan sang Pangeran.

Keduanya saling menatap tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun.

"Katakan! Di mana kau menyembunyikan senjata-senjata itu!?" tanya Itachi to the point.

Si gadis mengernyit dan menatap pria di depannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Cepat katakan!" ulang Itachi dengan nada dalam dan dingin. Membuat bulu kuduk gadis itu meremang.

"Ano, Ma..af Tuan-"

"Hei, jaga bicaramu. Beliau adalah Pangeran Uchiha. Bersikaplah sopan!" potong salah seorang prajurit menginterupsi ucapan sang gadis.

Si gadis terkesiap dan segera menunduk sebagai permintaan maaf. Mana ia tahu kalau pria di depannya ini adalah pangeran. Itu karena ia tak pernah melihat wajah pangeran negerinya secara langsung.

"Umm.. Maafkan hamba, Pang-"

"Cukup basa-basinya! Cepat katakan di mana kau menyembunyikan senjata yang telah di diselundupkan oleh para pemberontak itu!" sela Sasuke cepat mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

"Hamba tidak mengerti, Pangeran." aku gadis itu. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan situasi aneh yang sedang dialaminya saat ini.

"Jangan berpura-pura! Kau pasti bersekongkol dengan para pemberontak itu dan berusaha membodohi kami!" Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan tuduhannya. Sedangkan si gadis yang tidak mengerti hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Cukup, Sasuke! Jika ia tak mau buka mulut, kita geledah desa ini!" putus Itachi mutlak mengingat wanita di depannya ini keras kepala tidak mau membuka mulutnya.

Si gadis tersentak, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak ada apa-apa di desa kami, Pangeran. Senjata apa yang anda maksud? Pemberontak apa?" sanggah si gadis mencoba menghentikan pangeran itu menggeledah desanya.

"Kami mendapatkan informasi bahwa desa ini telah di jadikan markas untuk para pemberontak Kerajaan Uchiha, Nona Shizuka!" ucap sang Jendral mengambil alih percakapan setelah sejak tadi hanya terdiam.

Shizuka (Si gadis) terbelalak. Terkejut dengan tuduhan yang diberikan untuk desanya. "Itu tidak mungkin, Jendral!" sanggahnya.

"Di desa kami hanya ada para wanita tua, gadis muda, dan anak-anak perempuan, Pangeran. Tidak ada satu pun laki-laki di desa kami." jelas Shizuka panjang lebar.

"Justru karena itu kalian semakin dicurigai telah menampung pemberontak itu dan menyembunyikan senjata-senjata mereka." alibi sang Jendral dengan wajah datar. Shizuka kembali menggeleng, tidak terima desanya dituduh dengan keji seperti itu.

"Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain. Geledah desa ini!" seru sang Jendral kembali melanjutkan perintah sang pangeran.

"Jangan..! Aku mohon!" pinta Shizuka memelas.

"Bukankah jika kau menghalangi kami, kalian akan semakin dicurigai? Jika kalian memang tidak merasa bersalah biarkan kami menjalankan tugas." putus sang Jendral sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Shizuka terduduk di tanah sambil terisak. Merasa gagal melindungi desa tercintanya.

"Jangan sentuh warga desa! Geledah dengan sopan dan jangan menakuti warga desa ini. Bawa semua hal mencurigakan padaku!" perintah Itachi pada prajuritnya. Kemudian ia melangkah pergi dengan Sasuke mengekor di belakangnya.

"Terimakasih, Pangeran." bisik Shizuka pelan sebelum kedua pangeran itu beranjak pergi.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"_Fufufufu_~ Ah! sudah waktunya kembali. Kurasa latihannya sampai di sini dulu, _dattebayo_."

Sepasang kaki berjalan dengan riang menembus lebatnya hutan. Rambut _yellow_ _ponytail_-nya melambai-lambai seiring dengan lompatan-lompatan kecilnya. Bibir cherry-nya tak pernah berhenti bersiul-siul ringan. Hari ini ia merasa sangat senang, entah karena apa. Namun sepertinya kesenangannya tak berlangsung lama sampai...

"Aku mohon jangan!"

"Lepas! Lepaskan, Ibuku!"

"Moegi? Hei, berhenti!" seru Naruto ketika melihat seseorang mencoba mencelakai Moegi (salah satu anak didiknya).

"Kakak!" seru Moegi merasa lega gurunya datang untuk menolongnya disaat yang tepat.

"Lepaskan tangan kalian! Menjauhlah atau aku akan menghajar kalian!" gertak Naruto berusaha membantu Ibu Moegi yang tangannya ditarik-tarik oleh seorang pria asing. Tunggu dulu pria?

"Siapa kalian? Mau apa kalian, ha?!" tanya Naruto yang telah berhasil melepaskan tangan Ibu Moegi dan berdiri di hadapan ketiga pria asing itu (menjadi tameng untuk Moegi dan Ibunya).

"Jangan ikut campur jika kau masih sayang pada nyawamu!" ucap pria pertama congkak.

Gigi-gigi Naruto bergemrutuk, mencoba menahan emosi. Ia kembali mengulang ucapannya, "Aku tanya sekali lagi! Siapa kalian? Mau apa kalian kemari? Desa kami tidak mempunyai barang yang bisa kalian jarah, _ttebayo_!"

Ketiga pria itu saling berpandangan kemudian tertawa lebar. Seolah ucapan Naruto barusan itu adalah sebuah lelucon.

"Tidak ada kau bilang!? Lalu ini apa?" tanya pria kedua sampil menunjuk kandang kuda di sebelahnya.

"Jangan, Tuan! Hanya kuda ini harta kami. Jangan diambil, aku mohon." ratap Ibu Moegi dengan wajah memelas dan air mata yang telah menganak sungai.

Ketiga pria itu hanya tertawa melihat wajah memelas wanita di depannya. Mereka terus tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai...

_Buagh_~

"Brengsek! Berani sekali kau!" ucap pria kedua yang tidak terima salah seorang temannya terkapar tak sadarkan diri di tanah. Dan adu jotos pun tak dapat di hindari.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Pangeran!" panggil sang Jendral sambil membungkuk hormat.

Itachi dan Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alis mewakili ucapan '_ada apa?_'. Sang Jendral yang mengerti segera melaporkan hasil penyelidikannya.  
"Kami telah menyisir seluruh desa, Pangeran. Tidak ada satupun senjata di desa ini. Seperti yang Nona Shizuka katakan, di desa ini hanya ada wanita dari tua sampai anak-anak saja. Tak ada hal yang mencurigakan dari desa ini, Pangeran." lapor sang Jendral panjang lebar.

"Jadi informasi itu bohong? Lalu di mana semua pria di desa ini?" tanya Itachi sedikit emosi merasa dipermainkan. Ia juga merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah membuat warga di desa ini tidak nyaman atas tindakannya dan juga rasa malu karena telah menfitnah sang kepala desa tanpa bukti.

"Mungkinkah? Tapi mereka informan Uchiha untuk apa mereka berbohong?" tanya Sasuke bingung, merasa ada yang aneh dengan kasusnya kali ini.

"Hamba tidak tahu menahu tentang keakuratan informasi itu, Pangeran. Tapi, yang jelas tidak ada apapun di desa ini. Bahkan desa ini sangat jauh dari kata layak. Saya melihat banyak wanita tua kurus yang tidak memiliki keluarga. Gadis-gadis kumuh dan anak-anak yang kekurangan gizi. Sedangkan para pria menjadi buruh dan tak pernah kembali setelah pergi." jelas sang Jendral, melaporkan semua hasil penyelidikannya.

Itachi dan Sasuke terkejut. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan sang Jendral. Bukankah selama ini Kerajaan Uchiha telah menjamin seluruh hidup rakyat yang berada di bawah kekuasaan mereka. Bahkan setiap bulan ada laporan tertulis tentang biaya yang di sumbangkan untuk Desa Nadeshiko. Bukan hanya uang tapi sandang dan pangan serta kebutuhan primer dan sekunder tiap desa telah tercatat di buku keuangan Kerajaan Uchiha.

Tapi, kenyataan ini membuat kedua pangeran Uchiha itu bingung. Jika selama ini tiap desa tak mendapat bantuan lalu kemana perginya seluruh bantuan itu. Apa ada koruptor di dalam pemerintahan? Tapi..

Lamunan kedua pangeran itu terputus oleh seorang prajurit yang baru saja berlari terengah-engah memasuki area tenda.

"Lapor, Pangeran! Ada masalah di desa bagian barat." lapor si prajurit setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya. Kedua pangeran beserta Jenderalnya segera menuju ke bagian barat desa. Tanpa tahu alasan dari masalah tersebut.

.

"Tenanglah, Naru!" ucap Shizuka berusaha mencekal kedua lengan Naruto yang berusaha menggapai ketiga pria yang baru saja di habisinya.

"Siapa mereka, Kak? Apa mereka pencuri? Kenapa kau tak langsung mencariku jika desa dalam keadaan genting? Lalu apa-apaan kau yang membela mereka? Lepas! Aku mau memberi mereka pelajaran!" ucap Naruto menggebu-gebu sambil mencoba meloloskan diri dari cekalan Shizuka.

"Tenanglah, Naru. Me.."

"Dobe...!"

Semua orang lantas menoleh ke asal suara yang baru saja menginterupsi sekaligus memotong ucapan sang kepala desa. Semua mata membola dan langsung menunduk hormat (kecuali Naruto).

Sapphire dan Onyx bertemu.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi, merasa tidak asing dengan mata hitam di depannya. Seakan konslet otaknya tiba-tiba tidak bisa mengingat. Tak mau ambil pusing Naruto membiarkan pertanyaan itu berlalu. Lama semua orang tertunduk dan diam, Naruto mulai jengah dan memulai pembicaraan.  
"Apa prajurit brengsek ini bawahanmu? Jika iya cepat bawa mereka pergi sebelum aku benar-benar membunuh mereka!" ucap Naruto datar, menatap malas pria bangsawan di depannya. Tak perduli sama sekali dengan pangkat dan jabatan pria-pria berhaori sutra mahal itu.

Semua orang terkejut tak terkecuali kedua pangeran dan sang Jendral. Mereka semua menatap Naruto dengan berbagai tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Menghela nafas kasar bak orang bodoh yang berbicara sendiri, Naruto memutuskan untuk segera beranjak dari tempat 'mencekam' itu. Namun belum genap dua langkah ia mendapat interupsi.

"Tunggu!" suara Itachi terdengar, "Apa kau yang menghabisi mereka?" lanjut Itachi dengan menunjuk tiga prajuritnya yang terkapar. Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban, malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang tentu saja sudah jelas jawabannya.

Melihat ketidak sopanan itu seorang prajurit menyembur, "Bersikaplah sopan di depan Yang Mulia Pangeran Uchiha, _Pemuda_!"

_**Twitch**_!

Empat perempatan siku imajiner muncul. '_Pemuda? Lagi-lagi... Ugh_!' batinnya tak habis pikir.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa kalian! Prajurit, Bangsawan, Pangeran, bahkan Raja sekalipun aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian mengganggu ketenangan desaku!" ucap Naruto mantap, matanya tak sedikitpun memperlihatkan ketakutan.

Semua orang tertegun, bahkan ada yang shock mendengar ucapan Naruto yang kelewat berani. Berbeda dengan mereka, kedua Pangeran Uchiha justru menyeringai. 'Menarik.' pikir keduanya kompak.

"Lalu apa masalahmu hingga kau menghajar mereka, **dobe**?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan panjang mereka.  
Mata Naruto membola beberapa saat sebelum menggantinya menjadi tatapan tajam. '_Apa-apaan panggilan Dobe itu, awas kau Pangeran-teme brengsek_!' umpatnya dalam hati.

"Apa selain _**dobe**_ kau juga tuli?" tanya Sasuke lagi mulai jengah diabaikan.

Naruto tersadar dari umpatan-umpatan 'indah' di hatinya, kemudian memandang Sasuke dengan sinis. Tanpa mau repot-repot menjawab.

"Bawa mereka ke tenda untuk di obati! Nona Shizuka dan kau ikut kami!" perintah Itachi tegas tak terbantahkan sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan dagunya dan berjalan mendahului.

Sasuke, Jendral, Shizuka, dan Naruto mengekor di belakangnya.

.

"Jadi? Apa alasanmu menghajar mereka?" tanya Itachi langsung, enggan berbasa-basi.

"Maafkan kami, Pangeran." jawab Shizuka sambil menunduk dalam.

"Aku membutuhkan alasan bukan permintaan maaf!" kata Itachi santai sambil menyeduh ochanya. Sesekali mata obsidian-nya melirik ke arah Naruto yang diam membisu.

Shizuka gusar di tempat duduknya. Tidak tahu alasan apa yang cocok untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang Pangeran. Karena ia sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa Naruto menghajar tiga prajurit Pangeran itu.

Yang jelas Shizuka yakin (sangat yakin malahan) bahwa Naruto tidak mungkin bereaksi tanpa ada aksi dari lawan. Ia cukup mengenal Naruto dengan sangat baik.

"Katakan atau aku ak-"

"-Mereka ingin mencuri kuda-kuda kami. Mereka juga menyakiti wanita pemilik kuda itu. Bahkan mereka melakukannya di depan gadis kecil. Sebagai Jendral desa ini aku tak mungkin tinggal diam." potong Naruto cepat dan menjelaskan alasannya menghajar tiga prajurit brengsek tadi.

"Jendral?" tanya sang Jendral Uchiha menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Karena setahunya tidak ada Jendral yang bertugas di desa (Jendral-jendral Uchiha hanya ditugaskan di perbatasan, kota, atau tempat-tempat rawan pemberontakan).

"Naruto adalah Jendral pribadi milik Desa Nadeshiko. Tentu kalian tahu desa ini tak memiliki satupun pria. Jadi dialah yang bertugas melindungi desa." jelas Shizuka.

"Kemana semua pria di desa ini?"

"Mereka bilang ingin mencari nafkah keluar desa, setelahnya mereka tak pernah kembali. Meninggalkan istri dan anak (perempuan) mereka tanpa kami tahu alasannya." jelas Shizuka menjawab pertanyaan Itachi.

Hening.

"Kami dengar desa ini tak pernah mendapat bantuan dari Kerajaan Uchiha. Apa itu benar?" tanya sang Jendral angkat bicara.

"Ya." jawab Shizuka singkat.

Melihat sang kepala desa yang bungkam Naruto mengambil alih percakapan. Hitung-hitung mengadu untuk kebaikan desanya.

"Desa ini sudah tak tersentuh hampir dua tahun. Kami mengandalkan perkebunan, persawahan, dan peternakan desa sebagai penopang hidup. Tak ada secuilpun dana dari luar desa. Aku bahkan tak di gaji sepeser pun, tapi aku bersyukur aku bisa makan dan tidur gratis di sini." jelas Naruto mendramatisasi keadaan.

Ketiga pria itu terdiam membatu, cukup shock dengan pengakuan Naruto yang setengah bohong itu. Atas dasar apa mereka percaya dan menelan mentah-mentah ucapan itu. Sedang Naruto hanya menyeringai tipis melihat reaksi ketiganya. _Bodoh_ pikirnya.

"Aku juga baru mendengar bahwa desaku baru saja di fitnah oleh orang-orang gila yang mengatakan terdapat senjata pemberontak di sini." sindirnya sambil menekan kata orang-orang gila pada kalimatnya.

Sasuke memicingkan mata tidak terima ia dan kakaknya di sebut gila. Namun tak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya. Jika mengingat tindakan memalukan mereka yang menuduh tanpa bukti.

"Kami meminta maaf atas tuduhan fitnah yang kami layangkan. Aku juga meminta maaf atas nama ketiga prajurit itu. Dan untuk desa ini-" menjeda ucapannya Itachi menghirup nafas perlahan. Mengumpulkan keberaniannya yang menguap karena merasa sangat malu.

"-Aku akan segera mengambil tindakan. Kuat dugaan bahwa dana dan segala kebutuhan pokok desa ini telah di korupsi. Aku akan menyelidiki dan segera mengirim bantuan untuk desa kalian." tutupnya mengakhiri perbincangan mereka hari itu.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**To be continue..**

A/N : New Author Selamat membaca... Kritik dan saran yang membangun dibutuhkan. Terima kasih telah berkunjung.


End file.
